Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition
|price = PDF: $19.99 }} The Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition rulebook for Changeling: The Dreaming is well known for its full-color artwork (especially the chapter pieces by Tony Diterlizzi) and the overhaul of the Changeling magic system, which did away with the cards used by the first edition. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Neither Fully Fae :The gates to Arcadia, the original paradise, are closed. Only the world of humanity remains. Without any awareness of our true nature, humankind crushes us beneath its banal heel. Joy and laughter are gone; only the Dreaming remains. We are changelings, the forgotten ones, neither fully fae nor wholly mortal. The last of our kind on Earth, we have built ourselves an invisible kingdom. We are everywhere, yet you have never seen us. We hide, not behind some fragile Masquerade, but in plain sight with the power of our Glamour. We exist within a real world of make-believe where "imaginary" things can kill and "pretend" monsters are real. :Nor Wholly Mortal :The storytelling game of modern fantasy. The Kithain are heirs to Earth's secret kingdom of faerie. And yet they are only part fae; they are forced to adopt mortal guises to survive disbelief in magic. The fae must strive to forestall the coming Winter and bring about an endless Spring lest Banality consume all and the Dreaming be lost. :Changeling Second Edition'' features a clarified and expanded setting and cosmology, as well as completely new and revised rules. Yet it's fully compatible with first edition and the rest of the Storyteller games. A full-color book with art and graphics like you've never seen before.'' Chapters Introduction The usual brief introduction to the game, the World of Darkness, and the book itself, plus a Changeling lexicon. Prologue: The Young Knight Fiction. Justin, a troll Childling, undergoes his Chrysalis, becomes a Knight in the service of Duke Hamish, and loses his mentor when she is undone by a Chimerical dragon. Book One: Childling These chapters describe the setting and reality of Changeling. Chapter One: The Dreaming A guide to the Dreaming and the denizens that call it home. Chapter Two: A World of Dreams The history of the Changelings and the current state of play in their society. Chapter Three: The Kithain Details the nine major kiths and the five Seelie houses present on Earth. Book Two: Wilder These chapters outline the basic rules needed to play Changeling. Chapter Four: Character Creation Complete character creation rules, including descriptions of all character traits and also Merits and Flaws. Chapter Five: Arts and Realms Descriptions of the Arts and Realms of Changeling magic, with rules for the effects of each power. Chapter Six: Basic Rules The core rules of the Storyteller System. Book Three: Grump The last chapters contain more advanced rules, some of them optional. Chapter Seven: Glamour Systems All of the complex rules dealing with the use of Changeling magic. Chapter Eight: Dramatic Systems Advanced rules for various types of actions, expanding on the basic rules in chapter six. Chapter Nine: Storytelling An introduction and guide to being a storyteller and running a Changeling chronicle. Appendix Miscellany that did not go into the other chapters, including rules for experience, and a lengthy (though sketchy) roster of possible antagonists, featuring Nunnehi, Fomori, Chimera, the Autumn People and the various races of Prodigals. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes "Dedicated to , whose inspiration continues to return us to our childhood, and to , who tears aside the veil to show us our hidden dreams." — The Dedication "Jasmine grew wings, and Tom got horns, and when I looked at my feet, MY TOES WERE GONE and I had HOOFS like a HORSE!" — A Childling's account of her first experience with her chimerical form, from the introduction to Book One. "Yeah, that's what you think! What would you know about @#%&*? I don't take advice from someone who smells as bad as you do! Now either quit stinking the place up, or have a bath in my lye-scrubbing machine!" — Nocker quote Characters * High King David, ruler of Concordia Terminology Chrysalis (CTD), Seelie, Unseelie, Shadow Court, Kithain, Kinain, Seeming (CTD), House (CTD), Chimera (CTD), Winter (CTD), Prodigal (CTD), Saining, Freehold (CTD), Glamour (CTD), Banality, Undoing Category:Changeling: The Dreaming books Category:1997 releases